Letters Pre-Meeting
by PerdreySNH
Summary: A series of letters sent during the first year after the Second Wizarding War. Percy and Audrey being introduced to the family and their life afterwards.


**A series of letters leading up to the Weasleys meeting Audrey.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own the Harry Potter world and characters**

* * *

_(June 29th 1998)_

Dear Percy,

This has gone on long enough. It's killing mum and dad that you are being so distant. Did you turn up at Hogwarts just to hurt them more? Or did you do it to mend family bonds? Come back to us, Perce.

Your Brother,

Bill

* * *

_(June 29th 1998)_

Dear Bill,

I understand your confusion: yes, I wish to mend the bonds I broke before the war but I can't just yet. I killed Fred. I can't look at any of my family in the eyes without seeing the accusation there. George especially. I am working towards coping with my own grief before I force myself upon the rest of you. I'll come to Sunday dinner each week but I think that's all I can do for now.

Sincerely,

Percy

* * *

_(June 30th 1998)_

My dear son,

Bill has told me that you don't feel welcome at the Burrow anymore. This is hard for all of us. Fred was young but strong and brave. His death was the cause of Voldemort's terror. None of us blame you. You are welcome home anytime. You will never be without a loving home while the Burrow is still standing.

Lots of Love,

Mum xx

* * *

_(June 30th 1998)_

Dear Mum,

I don't tell you this enough, but…

I Love You.

Percy xx

* * *

_(July 3rd 1998)_

Percy,

Mum said you might like to spend some time away from home. Would you like to come to Romania for a week? I can get a portkey organised for you if you set a date.

Hope to hear soon,

Charlie

* * *

_(July 4th 1998)_

Charlie,

I think mum might be right. Anytime would be fine, how soon can you get a port key?

Percy

* * *

_(July 5th 1998)_

Wow, Percy! Here I thought you'd be your usual stuck up self and refuse to leave you room. The port key is hopefully still attached to this letter. I'll see you tomorrow. Transportation at 12 noon.

Charlie

* * *

_(July 6th 1998)_

Dear Mum,

I have arrived safely in Romania and am actually enjoying myself – although it is very hot. I'll see you in a few days.

Your son,

Percy xx

* * *

_(July 7th 1998)_

Dear Mum,

Percy arrived yesterday and fainted as soon as he landed. He spent most of the day with some healer but today he and I have went to all the boring places he likes, e.g. temples museums, statues, libraries… So much fun…

Will send him home on Sunday,

Charlie x

* * *

_(July 8th 1998)_

Dear Charlie and Percy,

I'm glad you boys are having fun. I'll see both of you on Sunday, hopefully. Don't get into any trouble.

Lots of Love,

Mum xx

* * *

_(October 12th 1998)_

Dear Charlie,

I know I was visiting only a few months ago but do you mind if I come again? I thoroughly enjoyed my last visit. Please do reply soon.

Your brother,

Percy

* * *

_(October 14th 1998)_

Perce,

You're welcome anytime. Is this impromptu visit an attempt to spend time with that healer? She has been asking about you almost every week since you left. I'll send a port key in a few days' time, see you soon.

Charlie

* * *

_(October 15th 1998)_

Dear Charlie,

I am only friends with Miss Czerny and nothing more… But seeing her again would be a bonus to this trip. I'll see you in a few days.

With love,

Percy

* * *

_(October 18th 1998)_

Mum,

Percy's smitten with a healer here. Ever since he arrived he's been spending time with Audrey Czerny. Thought you might like to know.

Charlie x

(P.S. He is extending his stay until Wednesday)

* * *

_(October 30th 1998)_

Mr. Weasley,

It was absolutely wonderful to see you again. If you are in Romania again, please do come visit. I don't believe I'll be moving anytime soon so I should still be at the reserve. I probably sound like I'm babbling but well, long story short: Don't be a stranger.

Sincerely,

Audrey Czerny

* * *

_(November 1st)_

Miss Czerny,

The same is applied to you. If ever you should find yourself in England then a visit would be greatly appreciated. I hope to visit my brother again in a few months' time so we may see each other again soon. I guess it's up to fate.

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

* * *

_(December 18th 1998)_

Mr. P. Weasley,

I'd greatly appreciate if you'd use a different owl as Errol keeps bringing your letters to me instead of this "Miss Czerny". I have forwarded them on but if this continues, I may be forced to be your big brother and reply on your behalf. (Mum also would like to know if you are coming over for Christmas dinner.)

Sincerely,

William Weasley

* * *

_(April 22nd 1999)_

Percy Weasley,

I have great news to tell you. I have been accepted to work in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Illnesses in London, England. I'm not too sure if it is close to you but maybe we could meet up sometime? I'll be moving to London in May.

Sincerely,

Audrey Czerny

* * *

_(April 23rd 1999)_

Dearest Audrey,

I would love to meet up with you. There's actually an apartment about to become available in my building if you are interested. If you need any help finding your way around, don't hesitate to contact me.

Sincerely yours,

Percy

* * *

_(April 25th 1999)_

Bill,

What gives you the right to open, read and reply to one of my letters? I would expect this behaviour from George or Charlie! Not you!

Percy

* * *

_(April 25th 1999)_

Percy,

I warned you that I'd reply to her if your owl kept bringing them to me. But what harm has it done? You might actually get a girlfriend thanks to this!

Your helpful brother,

Bill

* * *

_(May 3rd 1999)_

Dear Bill,

I may owe you an apology as I now have a date with Miss Czerny on Friday.

Thank you,

Percy x

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the letter series :-) Please review**


End file.
